Sonic Be My Valentine!
by Chaokey
Summary: Today is the day of romance! Valentine's Day! All the Sonic characters plan on going to a part with a date. This day of romance though turns to be a disaster for the girls. The boys don't seem to cooraperate as the girls want them to, therefor forces them
1. Chapter 1 Intro

**Sonic Be My Valentine/Intro - **

"Everyone gather! I have an important message I want you to hear! " Queen Aleena called." I'm holding a Valentine's Day party on Valentine's Day(duh), which is in three days! Any one may go." After saying that a lot of chattering turned on.

" Hey dudes an dudetts, there will be lotsa food there too!" Manic told them. "And plenty of competitions for both boys and girls!" Sonic anounced. "And then change into something nice cuz then you can dance with your valentine!"Sonia ended. " And also you can I give you all permission to ask out any of my children! Thank you!" Aleena told the audiance.

" Who'd wanna ask you guys out?" Sonia asked flipping her hair. "Dito to you."Sonic told her. " Besides I'm sure Amy does." " And also your girlfriend." Manic added. " Oh yeah." Sonic remembered. " You forgot your girlfriend, but remembered that crazy girl?" Sonia said with a puzzled look. " Just drop it." Sonic told them. _Why do I think of Amy faster then Sally?_

" Are you going with Maria, Shadow?" Rouge asked him. " Maria's like a sister, so of course not." Shadow said. "Riiiight." said Rouge."Oh..." Maria said quietly. _I guess if i ask then he'll reject me._ " Maria, you okay? You look like you're sad." Shadow asked in concern. "No, it's just that Sonic will be asked out by lots of girls so there's no way I could be with him." Maria lied. _Maria likes Sonic more than me! _Shadow thought suprised and a bit jelous. _Well if I want to make Maria happy then I'll help her._

" Knuckles, do you want to?" " No thanks, Tikal." Knuckles told her. " I'll just guard the Master Emerald." " Knuckles, it's okay. Go get some fresh air!" Tikal offered again. " Well...okay." Knuckles agreed. " So are you going with that bat?" Tikal worndered out loud. " WHAT! Rouge? I'd rather die then ask her out!"

He said this a little too loud cuz Rouge heard it and wasn't too happy. _Fine knuckle-head I'll grant your wish! _Rouge thought angirly. _Acually I'll make you jealous by asking someone else out, then you'll be begging to be with me! _

Out of all this comotion, three girls already knew who they they were going to go with. Those girls were Mina, Sally, and Amy and they knew they were going to go with Sonic the hedgehog.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_About the story- _**_This story will make you think a lot about these relationships and maybe even change your coupling. But please don't blame me if you do! I like to mess around with the characters and make them go with different people, so expect me to pair Shadow or Sonic up with lot's of people!_

_-yoyokey_


	2. The Sonic Lovers

**Sonic Be My Valentine/The Sonic Lovers - **

**Meet Amy Rose - **

"Sonic you know what day's coming up!"

"The day you stop bothering me?"

"No silly, Valentine's Day! Will you be my valentine?"

Sonic turned around. "Amy, how many times have you asked me to be your valentine?" "About 77 times." Amy answered. " But counting now, it's 78 times!" "And it's only been two hours." Sonic told her.

" Wow, that's quite a lot of times!"

" I know, annoying isn't it? Now stop asking."

" Sonic-ku if you ask me then I'll marry you!"

" What kind of promise is that?"

" A good one!"

" No thanx."

" Then I won't marry you!"

" Sure."

" Huh? Sonic-ku! You're making me confused!"

" Then we shouldn't get married."

" Sonic-ku, you can make me confused a hundred times and I'll still love you!" Amy claimed." No! Even if you like someone else, I'll always love you! Wait! Even if you cheat on me, I'll still love you! " While Amy was talking to herself Sonic slipped away.

**Meet Mina Mongoose - **

Mina sighed confidently. _Today I'll get enough couarge to ask Sonic to be my Valentine._ She assured herself. As she did so, she also noticed Sonic running by. _I'll tell him when he gets close._

As he did, Mina bowed her head."W-Will you be my valentine?" "Sure."answered a voice. _Huh, that doesn't sound like him._As she looked up she noticed his friend in front of her. "Knuckles!" "Yes?"said Knuckles."Aren't you guarding the master emerald Valentine's Day?" "No, I'll be taking a break." "Oh,"

**Meet Sally Acorn -**

_Where's Sonic? _Sally wondered. _i hope Amy didn't get to him first. _Sally walked around searching longer, until she saw Sonic. "Sonic could i ask you something?" "Okay, shoot." Sonic told her. "Will you be my Valentine?' she asked calmly, unlike the others.

" Sorry Sal. I already chose someone else."Sonic told her. _I knew Amy would have asked him right after the anouncement. _Sally sighed"Okay, I'll just ask someone else." " Kay, but if you want to, you could still dance with me." I'm not that desperate, besides do you really think it's that hard for me to find someone?" " Okay then I'm off!" Sonic said as he dashed away.

_Oh well, should have been faster. But why did he choose Amy instead of me? Did he forget about me or doesn't like me anymore? Nevermind, don't get stupid false things in your head. _Sally told herself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_You like the story so far? If you do keep reading! _

_**About the characters- Sally - **Sally's okay and nice but the fact that she was Sonic girlfriend bothers me. She's cool cuz she has guns. **Mina- **she's nice and I think Sonic should give her a chance, if only she didn't die right after she said I luv u to Sonic. I wonder what Sonic would have done. Making Mina miserable's fun tho. **:3 **_

_**Amy- SonAmy** all the way. I like Sonic and Amy's relationship but why admit you're love to Sally but not Amy! Does he not realize it? _

_- yoyokey_


	3. The People of ARK

**Sonic Be My Valentine/The People of ARK - **

Meet Maria Robotnik -

_Who's going to go with me now? _asked Maria._ And now I know that Shadow only likes me as a sister...but what's wrong with that? Don't I feel the same way? Shadow..._

"Oh! Maria will you be my valentine?" Sonic asked in a rush. _Gotta get a way from Amy. _he thought. "Um...I was go-"_ing to ask Shadow. _she finished with a thought. _He doesn't want to go with me, so I guess going with Sonic won't hurt. _" Okay..." she told him. " Thanx." Sonic said as he ran away. _I wonder who Shadow's going with. Maybe I could go with him if he's alone. no that'll disappiont Sonic._

Meet Shadow the Hedghog -

" I can't ask Maria out or else Rouge will laugh at me." Shadow told himself." But will Maria be okay by herself? Or what if she gets someone bad?" By the time he said this he had walked by Sonic, who sped by him. Sonic walked up to Maria and told her something, he seemed kind of deserate. Then when Sonic ran away, Maria looked sad. "Did Maria ask earlier and he rejected her?." Shadow asked himself.

"Chaos Control."Shadow teleorted in front of Sonic. " Gee, I should have ask Sal instead." " You asked someone else instead of your girlfriend? Did you forget her or something?"Shadow asked him. " Drop it. Oh yeah, Shadow I asked Maria out, sorry if you wanted to." Sonic told him. _Geez...that's twice today. _they both thought. " I didn't want to, and Maria's like a sister to me it'll be weird to ask her." "Riiiiight. Oh yeah got other things to do, see ya!" Sonic said running away.

" Hey, uh-Shadow!" said a voice. " You're Sonic's girlfriend, right?" Shadow asked." Are you okay with Sonic going off with someone else?" "I'm okay with it, thanks for your concern." Sally thanked. " Well...since Sonic took your girlfriend, do you want to be with me?" " She's not my girlfriend. She's like my sister." Shadow explained to her._ How many times can I use this excuse? _" Riiiiight." said Sally. " Sonc is an influenced to you." Shadow told her." Okay, I'll go with you."

Meet Gerald Robotnik -

" What is Shadow doing?" asked Profecer Gerald in heaven. "Shadow's suppose to protect Maria at all times!" " Or maybe he trust this blue hedehog?" Gerald considered. " And what's all these people and asking if he loves her? And all those sarcastic riiiiiights?" " Do people think that Shadow loves Maria and a different way than siblings? Or does Shadow really does like her in that way? Does Maria that way?" Gerald wondered to himself. " If only if I were alive!"

"I know! I'll become a ghost and haunt-er observe Shadow and his likings torwards all these girls." Gerald said. And Gerald did that!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**About the Characters - **_

_**Maria - **Sorry, I know you hate it when people bring Maria back to life! But I need her! And Sonic's kinda using her to get away from Amy. Maria's mainly with Sonic cuz i want Shadow to hate him more._

_**Shadow- **He has his memories and he knows Maria is alive and acts normal around her. (Someday i'm going to do a comic about how Maria came back.) Shadow's going to be with Sally cuz she has guns too, and that's basicly it. _

_**Gerald - **Gerald is here to say some questions that will question your loyalty to your couples. And he's with no one...or his wife that's dead too._

_-yoyokey_


End file.
